La seconde pierre
by Edwilya
Summary: Il marche, le long d'un sentier. Un sentier familier. Il y est allé tant de fois. Avant. Avec Fred. C'était leur endroit. Un endroit connu d'eux seuls. Leur jardin secret. inspiré de "Somewhere only we know", de Keane.


Il foulait l'herbe de ses pieds. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ses pas l'avaient conduit jusque là. Et pourtant il continuait d'avancer. Autour de lui, les arbres lui tenait compagnie. Il ne se sentait pas seul. Comme si la silhouette de son frère marchait près de lui. Comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois.

Il reconnaissait chaque arbre. Malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Il se sentait chez lui. Le bruit apaisant du roulement de la rivière sur les cailloux lui semblait aussi familier que la mélodie de son réveil. Il était presque arrivé, le petit bouleau aux sept branches en était témoin.

− Fred, je suis sûr qu'on tient un filon de folie, vieux.

− Obligé, t'as vu la merveille ? Une pastille qui rend malade, c'est tellement ingénieux que personne n'y avait pensé...

− Avant l'arrivée des jumeaux Weasley. Dis, tu crois que maman arrivera à un stade de colère avancé à partir de quelle heure ?

− J'crois bien que la dernière fois qu'on s'est fait ratatiner, c'était aux alentours de sept heures.

− Ah, ça va, alors. Bon, reprenons, j'pense qu'on devrait étendre le concept. Tu vois ? Un truc du genre "Après les Pastilles de Gerbe, découvrez les Petits Fours Tourndeloeil, et les... euh Berlingots de Fièvre".

− Et pourquoi pas des... Nougats Néansang ?

Ils discutaient près de la rivière. S'amusant à y jeter des cailloux le plus loin possible. Derrière eux, une cabane de fortune qui constituait leur atelier manquait de s'effondrer. Pourtant, voici des années qu'elle tenait fièrement son poste.

Témoin des moindres idées folles des jumeaux Weasley. Ils l'avaient fréquentée durant des années. Puis délaissée. Ils avaient ouvert leur boutique et n'y étaient plus jamais allés. Cette cabane bancale avait eut tout le temps d'être recouverte par la mousse, les ronces, les arbres. Depuis bientôt dix ans.

Dix ans qu'il n'y avait plus mit les pieds.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une réunion familiale comme tant d'autres, mais qui avait mal tournée. La discussion avait dangereusement glissé vers le sujet "Fred". Un sujet encore trop sensible pour Georges Weasley, aussi avait-il préféré s'eclipser. Et c'est tout naturellement, involontairement, qu'il s'était retrouvé sur ce sentier. A marcher sur les pas de son frère. Comme s'il sentait sa présence. Le vent qui secouait ses mèches rousses l'agaçait. Fred lui aurait sûrement demandé si son coiffeur était à Azkaban. S'il avait été là. Ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne le serait plus jamais.

Il avançait, toujours plus loin, caressant du bout des doigts les arbres qu'il reconnaissait. Les buissons avait triplé de volume. La mousse avait recouvert les sentiers boueux. Mais c'était toujours le même chemin. Toujours le même endroit. Un endroit plein de souvenirs heureux. La forêt était belle, réconfortante. Elle filtrait à merveille les quelques gouttes qui tombaient du ciel. Un ciel gris. Lourd. Orageux.

Cette forêt avait été son havre de paix pendant ses jeunes années. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'y était revenu plus tôt. Il se sentait dans un état de plénitude. De bonheur. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas. La tristesse prenait toujours le dessus. Nouveau coup d'oeil autour de lui. Plein de moments partagés avec son frère lui revinrent en mémoire. Cette forêt, ils y avaient passés la majorité des journées de leurs vacances. Ils y avaient construit une cabane. C'était leur endroit. Leur jardin secret. La source de tous leurs succès.

Il y était presque, il le savait, inconsciemment. Il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue. peut-être n'en restait-il aucune trace. Même pas une once de souvenirs. Peut-être était-elle en ruine. Ou rongée par la mousse. Dix années ne pouvaient pas être passées sans qu'elle n'en ait subi les conséquences. Le temps avait du faire son bonhomme de chemin. Effaçant lentement les traces des deux frères. Tout comme son coeur s'efforçait d'effacer la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il y était. C'était là. Elle était là. Fière et droite. Vermoulue et sauvage. Les arbres la recouvrait. La porte à moitié brisait. Il s'en approcha. Il ne voulait pas y entrer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait empêcher la tristesse d'envahir son coeur. Il avait mit tant d'années à tentait d'estomper la souffrance, il n'allait pas tout risquait pour un simple coup d'oeil. Et pourtant, la tentation était forte. Trop forte. Il enjamba ce qui restait de l'entrée et se dirigea vers l'établi qu'il connaissait si bien. Les fioles de leur dernière expérience étaient brisées au sol. Les papiers brouillons, autrefois noircis par l'encre, ne formait qu'une gigantesque goutte d'un bleu pâle. C'en était trop pour Georges. Il sortit.

Il s'assit alors près de la rivière qui coulait là. Son ronronnemant l'apaisa. Plusieurs fois, avec Fred, ils avaient essayé de trouver sa source, ils n'y étaient jamais parvenus. Et n'avaient réussis qu'a se perdre au milieu des arbres.

Il s'empara d'une pierre, choisissant attentivement une forme stratégique. Et la lançant. De toutes ses forces le plus loin possible. Et attendit. Il attendait le bruit caractéristique d'une seconde pierre qui devait suivre, celle de Fred, essayant de battre son record de distance. Mais elle ne vint pas. Elle ne viendrait pas. Elle ne viendrait jamais. Plus jamais.

Il était seul.


End file.
